chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasteland Continent
The Wasteland Continent is located near the Beast God Continent and is a dry and desolate place filled to the brim with sand. It would be more appropriate to call it a desert land than a wasteland. When the Hundred Races were pushed back by the magical beasts' led by the Winged Tiger God, they had no choice but to relocate here despite its dreary and lifelessness. The continent is found on a unnamed planet in the 'Tian Yuan Realm' along with the Tian Yuan Continent, Beast God Continent, Sea Realm, and Arctic Continent. Overview The Wasteland Continent inhabited by the Hundred Races was a desolate, dreary place. Yellow sand and dry earth spanned as far as the eye could see and even the ancient mountains were bare. There was rarely any greenery visible anywhere. In a desolate continent, a group of life forms vastly different from humans inhabited the land. There were ten-meter-tall giants as well as handsome- and pretty-winged elves with pointy ears. There were also dark-skinned dwarves that were no taller than a meter, and even rockmen completely made from stone. The continent was known as the Wasteland Continent, home to the Hundred Races. It was inhabited by a myriad of races, not just a single race like humans. However, there were some races who seemed extremely similar to humans. At the center of the continent stood a mountain range that reached into the clouds. It was barren, without any vegetation. There were odd rock formations that stood around the dangerous terrain. It was unscalable. It was extremely well-known on the continent because all the authority of the Hundred Races was centered around the mountain. The mountain was known as War God Mountain. It was a holy place among the Hundred Races because it was where their supreme War God Hall stood. At the highest peak of the mountain range, a divine golden hall radiated with blinding light all year round. It stood there silently and radiated with a simple but ancient presence. It had existed for countless years and was almost as old as the ground. It stood there silently like a slumbering primordial beast, radiating with prestige and a certain holiness. History The Wasteland Continent was, originally, an uninhabitable sea of sand. The climate of the continent was extremely arid, and the environment was horrible. There were very few signs of life. However, after the Hundred Races suffered defeat and were chased from the Beast God Continent by the magical beasts, they moved to this desert, finally leading to a prosperous age of life in a land where resources were heavily depleted. Over the million years that the Hundred Races had spent on the Wasteland Continent, it had been modified countless times. However, due to its natural climate, they were unable to change the Wasteland Continent into a green oasis that was brimming with life even after several experts had poured their hearts out. As a result, greenery was extremely scarce on the continent. From afar, there seemed to be no other colors aside from the deep-blue sky and endless stretches of yellow sand. Members and Organisations * Dzohar = elven old man * Jarlie * Yenson -hall elder Over two hundred Saint Kings gathered at the War God Hall Julisia the thirty-third current elven queen, formerly a Saint King at Great Perfection but is now a powerful Saint Emperor. Forbidden artifacts are even greater than common emperor armaments. They are the trump card of the Wasteland Continent. six beast furs they are in the hands of * Shenxiao sect * Potian sect * Yangji sect * Tyrant’s Blade School * Heavenly Incense School * Moyuan clan Category:Tian Yuan Realm's Continent Category:Project Null